


The Perfect Pot Roast

by Mercyisnotasignofweakness



Series: Drabbles, requests and more [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Doing domestic stuff together as a couple, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Teasing, cooking together, gender neutral reader, suggestive talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyisnotasignofweakness/pseuds/Mercyisnotasignofweakness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Request: Anon: Fluff request, maybe reader and US or UF Papyrus cooking? I'm a real sucker for reader doing any kind of fluffy domesticated house wife stuff with them like cooking, cleaning, sewing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Pot Roast

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed and written quickly. Mistakes can occur.

He comes up behind you, sneaking his arms around your waist and draping himself across your back. He smells like smoke and axle grease; He must have been helping Undyne at the lab again. You wonder what kinds of mechanical monstrosities the two of them have managed to create today.

“Heya there, gorgeous” he purrs quietly in your ear before he presses a sweet kiss to your cheek. His hands are roaming over your stomach, feeling it up through your apron. “What are ya doing?” he asks.

“Preparing dinner for tonight” you answer him, leaning back into his arms for just a moment, enjoying the feeling of that hard, steady body supporting you. His arms closes further around you and he hugs you close. 

“Mmh, Sans at Al’s again?” he asks.

“Yeah. Something about an empire of Elves that needed to be protected.” You sound a little breathless, but you can’t really be blamed for that when the love of your life is feeling you up so good. His hands have found their way underneath the hem of your shirt and his fingers are drawing patterns across your skin, making your breath hitch a bit.

“Pap, no, knock it off” you giggle to him when he curls his fingers just right and starts tickling you. 

“But your laugh is so cute babe. I can’t help myself” he says, but he stops what he’s doing and retracts his hands. You miss the feeling of them against your skin right away, but you don’t have time to play around right now. You need to be finished with preparing dinner.

“You’ll just have to wait” you tell him, “I have so much I need to get done today.” You feel him pull away from you and see him lean against the desk next to you.

“Want help?” You give him a surprised look.

“ _You_ want to help?” you ask flabbergasted, “With _housework_?”

“If it can get you into my bed quicker, yeah” he answers, giving you a wink. Oh you are going to make him regret saying that.

“I’d love the help” you tell him, using your “sweet” voice. He knows instantly you are up to something, but seems to decide to play along.

“So, what are we making?” he asks. He pushes away from the desk and goes to the sink to wash his hands.

“Pot roast” you answer. You’re in the middle of preparing the veggies for the pot. It’s just cleaning and chopping up some onions and carrots, so it’s done rather quickly.

“Sounds delicious.” You hear the tell-tale sound of rubber gloves being put on. Papyrus appears next to you, still in the middle of getting the gloves to sit right on his fingers. Sometimes they stick a bit to the more rough edges of his bones. The gloves were made for human fingers after all, but they are the only alternative to him staining his fingers with the food. You learned that skeletons and coloring food items don’t mix when he helped you peel beetroots once. His fingers were pink for a month after that. Sans nearly died from laughing too hard four separate times during that time.

“I hope it will be” you say, “Okay, grab the pan and turn the heat way up. We need to sear the meat real good.”

“Does it need seasoning before it goes on?” he asks, already working. You watch him a bit, still surprised at how active and attentive to a job he can get, if he really wants to. He looks super concentrated right now, and it’s a very attractive look for him.

_No, focus y/n!_

“Yeah, just salt and pepper” you answer.

You start setting up the pot where all the ingredients will eventually meet up. You sear a few halved onions on a smoking hot pan in a bit of olive oil until they are golden brown, before adding them to the pot. The big chunks of carrots hit the pan next, soaking up all that delicious brown grease and taste from the onions. When the carrots have taken a little color, you add them to the pot too.

When you are done with that, you deglaze the pan with a bit of red wine and a cup of beef broth, just to get all the goodness from the bottom of the pan into the pot too. After a few minutes of harsh boiling and scraping with a whisk, you add the liquid to the pot.

Next up is plucking and washing a bit of fresh rosemary and thyme. You add the whole strings of herbs to the pot and allow Papyrus to place the meat into the pot when he is done searing it. You deglaze his pan too and add the liquid to the pot.

You put the lid on the pot and let Papyrus put it in the oven so it can roast for a few hours. It already smells amazing, but you know it will only get better. 

“So…” he says in a seductive tone as soon as the oven is closed again. He straightens and gives you a broad smile, and even wiggles his brow bones. What a goofball. 

“We need to clean the kitchen first” you tell him. You tilt your head downwards a little so you are looking at him through your lashes. After a few quick flutters of your lashes, you add a tiny “Sorry.”

“Keep looking at me like that and this mess will just have to wait” he growls playful, stalking closer. You step towards him, like you are about to take him up on his deal.

“Okay, but you are going to deal with Sans’ wrath when he comes home and finds the kitchen is in DEFCON 3 mode again” you tell him. You lift an eyebrow at him as he stands completely still with a tiny look of horror on his face.You already know you have won. It’s just a matter of time. 

“Let’s just load up the damn dishwasher” he grumbles after a moment. It makes you laugh softly.

Together it takes almost no time at all to clean the kitchen up. You move around each other with ease, despite you working together is a rarity. Papyrus likes to do as little actual housework as possible, which he demonstrates now by handing you things instead of just putting them in the dishwasher himself. He even goes as far as to knock his hip against yours in a playful manner, just to interrupt you while you are loading a plate into the bottom drawer. You nudge him back instantly, pointing a warning finger at him. It probably would be more effective if you weren’t smiling like an idiot. 

You automatically move towards the living room when you are done. Papyrus follows you with a smile on his face that suggests that he thinks he’s getting lucky now. You just grin back at him and click on the stereo.

With a tap on your phone, your favorite playlist starts playing from the speakers. Before Papyrus can capture you in his arms, you twirl away from him and start grabbing clothes and items from the floor and furniture. You don’t touch the sock next to the TV, as per silent agreement with the brothers, but everything else gets cleaned up.

Papyrus tries to capture your interest a few times, but after awhile he gives up and accepts his fate for now. He ends up lying on the couch with his legs hanging over the armrest, watching you work with a fond expression. You pretend to not notice how the fondness slowly morphs into desire and how he starts shifting around on the couch to find a more comfortable position when his pants starts getting a bit too tight.

Okay, so singing along to the music and wiggling your hips in a small dance might be a bit cruel, and yes, _maybe_ you are trying to move a bit sexier than you normally would, but you just can’t help it. It’s so much fun to see him slowly lose his mind while he watches you, so much fun to watch his smile turn strained at the same pace as his pants does too.

As Papyrus’ thoughts undoubtedly gets dirtier and dirtier, the living room gets cleaner and cleaner. When you have fluffed the last cushion and dusted the last surface, arms lock around your waist again.This time, you can’t escape, and you really don’t want to either. Instead you just let him hug you close.

“Now, how about we go test the wiggle in those hips in the bedroom instead, huh? I got something dirty in there that needs a good cleaning too” he mumbles to you.

“Do I look like a maid to you?” you ask him in a teasing tone, bumping your ass back against his hips. He groans quietly at the slight friction. Wow, you must really have gotten him excited.

“No, but that be arranged, if you wanna” he answers. A heat sparks in your belly instantly. That sounds _interesting_.

“Hmm…” you hum approvingly when he starts grinding against your backside, “Tell me more.”

_**FIN.** _


End file.
